1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for finding an end of yarn from a spinning bobbin produced on a spinning frame.
2. Prior Art
Normally, a spinning bobbin produced on a spinning frame, particularly on a ring spinning frame, has a so-called tail yarn winding in which an end of a yarn is wound by several turns around a tail or head portion of the spinning bobbin in order to prevent the yarn end from being released from the spinning bobbin or to prevent the yarn end from being entangled with a yarn end of another spinning bobbin while it is transported to a next rewinding step. Further, when a spinning bobbin having such a tail yarn thereon is to be supplied to a rewinding step, that is, to a winding unit of an automatic winder, it is fed to a yarn end finding device in order that the tail yarn may be released in advance to enable automatic splicing of yarns at the winding unit sufficiently before the spinning bobbin is positioned to a predetermined fixed position of a winding unit of the winder.
In such a yarn end finding device, when a tail yarn wound around a tail or head portion of a spinning bobbin is to be released or removed, it sometimes occurs that an end of a yarn from which winding onto a spinning bobbin has been started on a spinning frame, that is, a yarn end extending from an innermost layer of the yarn, becomes entangled with a tail yarn, resulting in difficulty to release the tail yarn, or where a reinforcing annular fixture is mounted on an end portion of a take-up tube of a spinning bobbin, a gap or clearance appears between the fixture and the take-up tube. Accordingly, a tail yarn sometimes enters the gap so that the tail yarn cannot possibly be released only by compressed air blown to the tail yarn or by placing in a suction air flow, resulting in failure in finding an end of a yarn.